


get in the car loser we're going shopping

by whichlights



Series: loki’s adventures in gender [4]
Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Necklaces, Shopping, aka the wardrobe i wish i could have, verity is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whichlights/pseuds/whichlights
Summary: Loki wants some Midgard clothes.





	get in the car loser we're going shopping

Loki loved their wardrobe, honestly. It was hard work finding something fashionable and gender neutral. A lot of their Asgardian clothes worked well, but sometimes Loki wanted to appear a little more Midgardian. 

Which is how they ended up shopping with Verity. 

“We’ve been in, like, three stores,” Verity said. “And you’ve bought  _ one thing _ .”

“And that one thing was a chocolate bar, and it was for you, so think twice about complaining,” Loki said. They messed with their hair. It was longer than their masculine form and shorter than their feminine. Today they hadn’t really felt like either. 

“You’re picky about your clothes.”

“Verity, whatever I wear has to be functional, stylish,  _ and  _ has to work with what gender I am that day, and however I may tend to shift.”

“And preferably green.”

“And preferably green,” Loki admitted. “Let’s try this store, Ver.”

They walked in, and Loki looked around. They pointed at a ruffled green top. “Do you think I could pull this off?”

“Loki, you could pull anything off. Do you like it?”

Loli analyzed it. “I don’t think it would fit right on my masculine form. Damned curves, and/or lack thereof.”

Verity laughed as Loki started inspecting another rack of clothings. They ended up picking out a black jacket that fit snugly on them in their androgynous form. They gave Verity a twirl. “So?”

“Very nice. After two hours of clothes shopping, we’re buying clothes!”

Loki stuck their tongue out at her and started walking to a shiny gold top that was eventually dismissed as tacky. 

At one point, Loki went “ _ ooooo _ ” and walked over to a jewelry display. “Hey, Ver, over here!” They called. “Look, we could absolutely get matching necklaces.”   
  
Verity looked at it. Gold, of course, with a heart shaped emerald pendant. “They have a matching one in pink sapphire,” Loki said. “Do you like them?”   
  
Verity grinned. “Lovely. Think it’ll go with your ensemble?”   
  
“I can pull off pink anytime,” Loki said.   
  
One chocolate bar, a jacket, two necklaces, a pair of ripped black skinny jeans and three assorted tops in green, black, and dark blue later, the pair was done shopping. Loki was wearing the new jacket and necklace. The pink sapphire really did look good against the rest of their look. Not that Verity was surprised.    
  
(Honestly, she was just glad Loki had stopped dressing like a dork in cosplay.)   
  
“Do I look like a boy or a girl?” Loki asked out of the blue.    
  
Verity looked at them, and tried not to let her knowledge of Loki’s gender and pronouns bias her answer. “If I saw you on the street, I wouldn’t be able to tell,” she said finally. It was the truth.   
  
Loki looked happy with that. “I like passing,” they said. “I like having the wardrobe to match.”   
  
Verity grinned. “Come on, let’s get something to eat.”   


**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is witchlightsands and i dont have consistent blog content


End file.
